


Disgraceland

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: The Master & The Maiden [3]
Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Sequel to Deeper. With Alice Cooper, Master of Dragontown, about to become ruler of a new state, he and his maiden take their relationship to the next level.





	Disgraceland

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one to round off this series, mainly written in response to Scout's enthusiasm for the first two stories. This is for you, Scout!
> 
> Tagged Underage to be safe. Female character is 16, though this is not mentioned in-story.

 I was reclining on the spacious double bed shared by Alice and myself, reading a book whilst I waited for him to finish working for the day and return to me, when there was a knock at the door. I was naked – a not uncommon state of affairs when in our private rooms – and scrambled hastily to pull on one of Alice’s red silk robes as I made my way to the door. I opened it to reveal Ethyl, one of the maids.

 She curtsied, something which always made me uncomfortable – before Alice took me in I’d been nothing and nobody, and still did not see myself as someone to be deferred to. The servants, and the other citizens of Dragontown, however, knew me as somebody close to their master, and therefore someone to be treated with respect.

 “Yes?” I said, biting back the urge to tell her she didn’t have to curtsey to me. I’d told her at least fifty times, and she still did it. “What is it?”

 “The Master wishes to see you in his reception room,” said Ethyl.

 “Oh,” I said, a little surprised. I rarely visited Alice’s reception room, the place in which he received company – indeed, I rarely left our private rooms unless Alice took me out to walk the streets of Dragontown. “Alright, tell him I’ll be there shortly. I just need to get dressed.”

 “Um ... he said no clothes,” said Ethyl, slightly apologetically.

 I opened my mouth, then closed it again without saying anything. Alice often instructed me not to wear clothes when we were alone, but anywhere public I went, I went dressed. He didn’t like other people seeing what was his.

 “Fine,” I said after a long silence. “You come with me, and take this robe when we get there.” There was no way I was walking through the hallways in the nude, not when any number of servants or guests might be wandering about.

 “Of course,” said Ethyl obediently.

 I padded after her in my bare feet as she turned and set off for the reception room. When we arrived, she knocked and announced me. “Miss Suki to see you, Master.”

 “Enter!” Alice called from within. I slipped through the door and, taking cover behind it, shrugged off the robe. I handed it to Ethyl without revealing myself to her, then shut the door and turned to face my master.

 Alice was sitting in the comfortable, high-backed chair behind his desk. The desk, as usual, was littered with papers and suchlike. I smiled inwardly as I eyed it – last time I’d been in this room, Alice had made me hide under that desk and pleasure him orally while he discussed affairs of state with the leaders of twelve other cities. And after they’d left, he had returned the favour while I sat in his chair.

 Alice smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Thinking about last time you were here, little one?” he asked. I nodded, feeling a tingle of arousal spread through me. I couldn’t help hoping we were going to do something similar now.

 Alice beckoned to me with one finger and I walked over to him. I had been going to perch myself on the edge of the desk, but as I came within reach he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. His left arm curled around me, supporting me, while his right hand casually explored my body. I moaned as his fingers found their way between my legs. “Wet already,” he observed, grinning. “I remember when you were a blushing maiden who’d never seen a cock.”

 “I’ve still only seen one, Master,” I said, reaching beneath me to rub his erection through the leather of his trousers, “though I admit I’ve seen a lot of it.”

 “And you’ll be seeing more of it very soon,” Alice purred, making me shiver with anticipation. “Now, I have some news. You remember those delegates who were here last time you were in this room?”

 “Yes, Master.”

 “Do you remember what I discussed with them?”

 “No, Master,” I said. I hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the conversation and had no idea what they’d talked about. The business of governing cities was no concern of mine. “I was somewhat ... distracted, if you recall.”

 “Indeed I do,” said Alice, slipping a finger inside me. “Well, we discussed joining our cities together – their twelve, and Dragontown. We would unite into a new state, in which we would help each other, share resources and so on.”

 I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to say to this, and was having trouble concentrating on his words, what with his finger sliding in and out of me. “Oh,” I said. “That’s ... that’s interesting.”

 “Isn’t it?” said Alice. “I met with them again earlier today, and we have decided to go ahead and implement this plan. As Dragontown is the largest city, it will become the capital of Disgraceland – that’s what we’re calling our united society. And as I am the Master of Dragontown, I shall become the ultimate ruler over the governers of the other cities.”

 “Congratulations, Master.” It seemed like the thing to say.

 “Thank you, Suki. As you can imagine, I am in a mood to celebrate. I’m sure you can guess how.”

 “Do you wish me to pleasure you, Master?” I asked subserviently, peering up at him through my lashes in the meek way I knew he liked.

 “I wish us to share mutual pleasure,” Alice replied.

 “Your wish is my command, Master,” I said.

 “Good,” said Alice, and abruptly rose, lifting me with him. He placed me on the edge of the desk, my legs dangling down and him standing between them. I leaned back on my elbows, watching eagerly as he unbuckled his belt and shoved his leather trousers down around his thighs. His cock sprang free and he guided it to my entrance, gently rubbing my clit as he eased himself inside me. “Wrap your legs around me, Suki,” he growled.

 I obeyed, moaning in pleasure as he began to thrust into me. He had trained me well – my body responded instantly to his every touch and my mind thrilled at his dominance. He stroked my clit faster, pushing me rapidly towards orgasm. “Come for me, little one,” he crooned. “Come for your master.”

 I did as I was told. It was almost automatic by now – he told me to come, and I did. I wasn’t sure I could have stopped myself even if I’d wanted to. My body obeyed him before I had time to think about it. I writhed in pleasure as I climaxed, squirming on the desk and feeling papers scrunch and tear beneath me. Alice groaned as my inner muscles squeezed him tight within me and, after a couple more hard thrusts, he reached his own peak, coming inside me with a sigh of satisfaction.

 He pulled out and dropped to his knees, lifting my legs up over his shoulders. I whimpered with eagerness, knowing what he was about to do. A smirk flickered across Alice’s features as he lowered his face between my thighs – he knew exactly how much this turned me on. Then his tongue sank into me and I cried out in ecstasy as he proceeded to lick and suck his seed back out of me. In no time at all he had brought me to another orgasm.

 Alice sat back on his heels. Panting, my muscles still trembling with aftershocks, I propped myself halfway up so I could look down at him more easily. He smiled up at me – not the usual smug smile he wore when pleased with himself for having pleasured me so successfully, but a strange, sweet smile, full of fondness. I’d never seen such a tender expression on his face before, and it filled me with a sudden surge of affection for him.

 “While I’m down here,” said Alice quietly, “I have something to ask you.”

 “Yes, Master?” I said, curious.

 “I’ve been thinking ... you’ve been with me some time now, and you have come to mean a great deal to me. My connection to you has gone far beyond the merely sexual.”

 “I feel the same way, Master,” I said. I loved him deeply, and I knew he loved me, though he seldom said it in so many words.

 “I know you do,” said Alice, nodding, “and that is why I think we should make our arrangement a little more ... official.”

 “What do you ...?” I broke off with a gasp as Alice held up a gold ring set with a single, large diamond. Where he had suddenly produced it from I had no idea, but I knew how difficult and expensive it must have been to procure – jewellery was a rare commodity in post-war society. Since the breakdown of the economy, gemstones and precious metals were generally used for currency rather than ornamentation. Most rings like the one Alice held had been dismantled and melted down years ago. People still got married, of course, but they seldom exchanged rings any more when they did so. The norm these days was to exchange goods, as a symbol of what each would bring to the union.

 “Will you marry me?” asked Alice.

 For a long moment I stared at him in silence. Then I found my voice. “Yes, Master,” I said. “Nothing would make me happier.”

 

 One month later, the treaty uniting the thirteen cities into the state of Disgraceland was signed. The great square before Alice’s home was packed with as many of the people of Dragontown as it could hold, cheering for their master, celebrating the new accord and the prosperity it would doubtless bring.

 Arm in arm, Alice and I stepped out onto the balcony at the front of the house to their roars of approval. Off to one side stood Alice’s announcer, equipped with a megaphone. I couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread across my face as he made his proclamation.

 “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Master and Mistress of Disgraceland!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, fellow Alice fans, yes - Ethyl the maid is of course named after Cold Ethyl! And in case you hadn't noticed (which I'm sure you had!), these three stories are all named after songs on the Dragontown album. :)


End file.
